winxfandomcom-20200222-history
PopPixie - Episode 108/Script
The Big Interview Scene: Love Shop Owl: You're not using enough elbow grease, Otis! Now, c'mon! One, two, one, two! Chatta: Amore! Is my perfume ready? Is it? Is it? Otis: Hello, Chatta! Amore just stepped out for a minute. Chatta: Hello? Hello! Hello? Sunny: Booooossss! Where are you? I'm already at the Pixie Plaza! You're late for your interview with Quentin Quake! Chatta: I know, I know, I know, Sunny! You don't need to remind me! I'll just get my perfume and I'll be there! Otis: Chatta, I'm not authorized to give you the perfume. Let's wait for Amore. Owl: Don't do it, Otis! Chatta: Hand it over! Otis: No! Chatta: I said, hand it over! Otis! Sunny: Boss! Quentin has arrived! Chatta: Otis, honey, c'mon! Just one bottle? Ha! Thanks to the perfume. Irresistible! I'll be a smokin' hot babe! After all, I am meeting Quentin Quake! THE Quentin Quake! The love of my life! Can you believe it?! Quentin Quake is giving an exclusive interview to who? To me! *Chatta leaves* Otis: What'll we do? I don't know which potion she took. They all look the same. Owl: Otis, you are one dead hippopotamus! When Amore comes back, she'll fire you! Amore: Did I miss something? Scene: Pixie Plaza Main Hall Rollo: GUZMAN?! Lockette: Yes, Madam, yes, the famous singer, Quentin Quake is a guest of ours. Hello? Yes, Quentin will give an interview shortly, but it's top secret! Yes, who's speaking please, who? Rollo: Three seconds to get here?! When I call you, you must get here immediately! Is the Wisteria Hall suite ready? Today is going to be a long and tiring day! Has Quentin Quake already been seen to his Ambrosia Suite? Lockette: Yes sir! We're just waiting for his staff with... the luggage! Rollo: Seems to be an eccentric fellow, but he will add prestige to the hotel! Lockette: Yes, sir, my friend Chatta will be here to interview him in... I wonder where she is? Chatta: HERE I AM!!! Hi! Quentin's here already?! He can't be! Please don't say he's here! Lockette: Of course he's already here. You're late! As usual. Chatta: I knew it! He'll be mad 'cause I'm late! He's so sensitive about things like that! Rollo: Well?! What are you doing? Standing there?! Get cracking! Guzman! The Gnomes of the Club of Ancient Secrets will be here soon. They're here for their annual meeting. Oh, for Pixie's sake, they're already here! Attention everyone! Look sharp! Most illustrious excellency! What a pleasure to have you back! Gnome #1: It will certainly be a pleasure for us. But we must not be disturbed. We demand absolute privacy! Gnomes: Absolute privacy! Rollo: I'll make sure of it! And actually, so as not to bother you later... if you would just honor me with signing your bill right now... Gnome #1: Wait! There must be a mistake! I see you've added twenty cents more! Gnomes: Yes, yes! Twenty cents more! Rollo: How absent-minded of me! I'll correct that immediately. Guzman, take these gentlemen to the Wisteria Hall Suite. Scrooges! Scene: Wisteria Hall Suite Gnome #1: The meeting of The Bald Chins, may begin! First order of business: Latest Magical discoveries to encourage beard growth! Scene: Ambrosia Suite Chatta: Wait! I need to spray myself with this perfume to enchant Quentin! Oh, Quentin! I'm Chatta, from RadioPixie, and this is Miss Sunny, my assistant! Guard #1: Mr. Quake has no time to waste! He's making his new album, "Black cat, where's the funeral at?" Quentin: Yo, so right now I don't feel like doing the interview. I need to play some guitar to relax! Chatta: Ah! But... Good, now can we start? Quentin: No way!! I need to replenish my fluids! Some "Death Juice", quick! There. Now we can start the interview. Chatta: Yes! Sunny: Whenever you're ready, boss! Rolling! Chatta: Um, Quentin, could you possibly let me have a couple of tickets for your show? Please? Quentin: Dude, you answer her? I don't feel like it. Guard #2: Free tickets?! It all depends on the outcome of the interview. Sunny: B-boss, maybe we should take a break... Chatta: Sunny, don't be silly! We just started. It's... It's a beard! But how can that be? Okay, so it's a beard, it's still not going to stop me from interviewing Quentin! Sunny: Hey! It's occupied! It isn't polite to disturb a lady while she's in the bathroom! Chatta: Whew! Sorry. I'm feeling a lot better now! Let's get started! Ahem, so you were saying: There is a certain time of day where you feel particularly... Yikes! I'm sorry, Quentin! I'll be right back! Sunny: Oh, no! Scene: Pixie Plaza Chatta: HELP! Lockette! Rollo: Pumpkin? What on earth is going on? The Gnomes are not going to like this! Lockette: Mr. Rollo? Chatta? Chatta: Lockette, you've got to help me! This huge beard started growing on me and I can't get rid of it! What'll I do? It's back! I can't let Quentin see me like this! Lockette: Here! Wrap your face in it and say it's the latest trend. Rollo: Lockette?! I heard some strange noises... Lockette: Noises? It must be Quentin rehearsing his songs! Scene: Ambrosia Suite Chatta: So, you learned how to play guitar when you were only... uhmmm, that you... Um, I have to go to the bathroom again! Quentin: No way! Stop her! I don't want her leaving here until this interview is over! Amore: Don't worry. Otis told me everything! C'mon now, let's get rid of all that surplus hair! Oh, no! The potion I needed is missing! I shouldn't have let Otis pack my briefcase. It's okay, Chatta, I'm sure we'll find a remedy. Lockette: I am sooo fired! Scene: Pixie Plaza Rollo: Please, come again! Hunh? Wha?! An... an attack on the Gnomes' meeting! Scene: Wisteria Hall Suite Chatta: That hurt! Gnomes?? What happened to your beards? Gnome #1: And yours? How did you make yours grow so rich?! We've been trying for centuries! Gnomes: Beard! Beard! Beard! Beard! Beard! Beard! Beard! Beard! Beard! Beard! Beard! Beard! Rollo: What are you doing in here? Gnome #1: What are YOU doing here? This meeting was supposed to be top secret! Rollo: This is all your fault! You're fired! Amore: Hold on! Okay, everybody just take it easy now. PopPixie Power! PopPixie of Feelings! Chatta, this is the potion you took by mistake, "Vigorous Hair", it makes hair and beard grow! Gnomes: Vigorous hair?! Gnome #1: That's great news for us, Bald Chins! It's shameful for a gnome not to have a beard! Quentin: Psst! Psst! Chatta, come here! Chatta: I hope you understand now why I was acting so weird during our interview... Quentin: Chatta, do you think there might be some potion left over for me? And this is why I was so antsy! I was ashamed! If you don't tell anyone my little secret, I'll give you the most exclusive interview ever! Plus those concert tickets you wanted, of course! Chatta: It's a deal, Quentin! Amore: In that case, I'll expect all of you to come to the Love Shop! Scene: RadioPixie Chatta: So Quentin, do you wanna tell our RadioPixie listeners what they can expect at tonight's show? Quentin: Er, no, Chatta! I never know what'll happen! But I'm sure it'll be awesome! Scene: Concert Hall Chatta: Well, at least now, Quentin won't have any more hair problems! Category:Scripts Category:Cinélume Category:Cinélume Scripts Category:PopPixie Category:PopPixie Scripts Category:Season 1 (PopPixie) Category:Season 1 Scripts (PopPixie)